First Kiss to Forever
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: Sequel to Last Kiss. Aria and Ezra are just married and ready to take on life together, but what does life have in store for the newlywed? Will their love conquer all? Read and Review:
1. Chapter 1

_**Previously on "Last Kiss":**_

"_Ezra Fitz, do you take Aria Montgomery to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part," the priest focused his attention on Ezra._

_Ezra looked deeply into Aria's eyes and grasped her hand, "I do."_

"_Aria Montgomery, do you take Ezra Fitz as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part," the priest turned from Ezra, to Aria._

"_I do," Aria grinned widely as she squeezed Ezra's hand slightly._

"_May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity," the priest blessed the rings and gave Aria's to Ezra._

_Ezra took Aria's left hand and slid the gold band down her ring finger, "Aria Montgomery, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

_Aria took the Ezra's ring from the priest, took Ezra's left hand into her small one, and slid his gold band down his ring finger, "Ezra Fitz, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

"_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest concluded._

**Chapter 1: First Kiss to Forever**

"I love you," Ezra said softly.

"I love you," Aria said back. Ezra leaned in so slightly. He grasped the sides of her face and kissed her with all of the passion he had. This was their first kiss of forever together. It was as if the whole world disappeared and time stood still. After what felt like five minutes to the newlywed, but was actually a few seconds to the rest of the people, Aria and Ezra pulled away, looking into one another's eyes. Everyone around them cheered. As the couple emerged from the church, there was a limo waiting outside to take just them to the reception. The chauffer opened the door for them.

"Thank you," Ezra and Aria said as they both climbed into the limousine. Once the door was closed, Aria brought his face close to hers and kissed him once more. Ezra held her close to him, not wanting the moment to fade away. Aria pulled back and rested her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"We are officially married," Ezra smiled as she loosened his tie around his neck.

"Yes," Aria kissed his nose, "So now will you tell me where we are honeymooning?"

"We are going on a cruise," Ezra smiled as Aria stared at him open-mouthed, "To the Caribbean."

"Are you serious," Aria asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," is all Ezra managed to get out as Aria one again pressed her lips firmly to his. Ezra smiled and kissed her back. Once she pulled away, Ezra continued, "Our ship leaves tonight at eleven, so we will have time to dance and mingle since we are pretty close to the boarding dock."

"Wow," Aria breathed as she continuously smiled, "I love you, Mr. Fitz."

"And I love you, Mrs. Fitz," Ezra said as he kissed her again softly. A few moments later, the limo stopped when it reached the reception that was at the town square. Ezra helped Aria out of the vehicle. Then they walked hand in hand as they entered the building, which was already booming with music and people.

"There they are," Hanna screamed over the music, "Mr. and Mrs. Fitz everybody!" Just as they had in the church, everyone raised their glasses and cheered. Ezra hugged Aria tightly and kissed her forehead before leading her to the tables where the guests were at to mingle. Once the couple made their rounds, it was time to dance.

"May I have this dance," Ezra asked holding a hand out for Aria.

Aria nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her insanely close toward him. Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist, and Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I Do" by Mark Wills began to play as the newlywed swayed to the music.

"I know I have said this countless of times, but you are gorgeous," Ezra whispered into her ear softly as he felt her smile on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Aria looked into his eyes, "You are extremely sexy in that tuxedo."

"Why, thank you," Ezra twirled her and pulled her back in.

"I love you so much, Ezra," Aria played with the little hairs on the back of his neck.

"I love you, too, Aria," Ezra stated, "I'm so happy that you were my last, first kiss." Aria smiled to herself and kissed him softly.

"Now it is time for the father daughter dance," the DJ announced in the microphone as Ezra and Aria's song came to an end.

"Hey, baby girl," Byron said as he took Aria's hand and pulled her close to him.

"Dad," Aria choked back as "I Loved her First" by Heartland began to play. Tears sprung to Aria's eyes as she danced with her father. He had come such a long way with her and Ezra almost unbelievingly. Byron held her close, savoring the moment before his little girl was going off to be with her husband. As the chorus of the song began to play, there was a video that was being played on the wall of the building.

_Video Montage:_

"_Daddy, Daddy," a smaller version of Aria yelled as she came running toward the video recorder._

"_What, Aria? Is there something wrong," Byron asked, lifting her up to sit on his lap._

"_No," Aria pulled out a crumpled up dollar in her hand and shoved it toward him, "Look! The tooth fairy gave me a dollar! I found it under my pillow!"_

"_Wow," Byron squeezed her tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Here she is," Byron was in the nursery of their home and was holding an infant in his hands as Ella Montgomery brought in a video camera, "Aria Marie Montgomery. She is seven pounds and fourteen ounces. Big, round hazel eyes, a full head of hair, and her father's world and my sunshine."_

"_She is beautiful," Byron said to the camera as Aria gripped around his finger._

"_Happy birthday Daddy," Aria said softly as she handed him a card with her five-year-old, messy handwriting. She jumped up and down excitedly, "Open it! Open it!"_

"_Alright, munchkin," Byron laughed and tickled her stomach, "Let's see what you got me."_

"_Mom, make sure you record it," Aria said looking into the camera._

"_I am, sweetie," Ella replied with a light giggle._

"_Aria," Byron looked at the picture she had drawn of the house and of her family, "It is so beautiful. Thank you," Byron lifted her up onto his lap._

"_You are my number one, Daddy," Aria wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Never forget that, okay?"_

"_I won't sweetheart," Byron ruffled her hair and hugged her tightly, "And you do your father a favor and always remember that I loved you first."_

"_Yes, sir," Aria smiled into her father's shoulder, "I love you more!"_

"_I love you most," Byron smiled into her hair._

_End of Montage:_

At the end of this video, Aria was crying softly into her father's chest, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Aria," Byron replied as he felt tears forming in his eyes as well, "I loved you first, remember?"

"I remember," Aria laughed, "But I love you more."

"Well, I love you most," Byron said as their song came to an end.

The night went on from there. Aria had her money dance, Hanna caught the bouquet, and Ezra slid the garter down Aria's leg whilst she was on Hardy's lap. They cut the cake together, threw each other's pieces of cake in their faces, and danced some more. It was nearing ten thirty, so the couple knew it was time to leave.

"Aria," Ezra ran up to where Aria was standing on the dance floor. She, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were all dancing to "Wobble" by V.I.C.

"It's time," Aria questioned as she let out a giggle from dancing.

Ezra nodded and grabbed her hand, "Thank you all for coming here tonight and witnessing our love for one another. We love you all."

After a round of goodbyes and hugs from everyone, not to mention birdseeds being thrown, Aria and Ezra were out of the door. Ezra helped Aria into the car and hopped into the driver's seat. They noticed some cans hanging from the back of their car and a "Just Married" sign on the back. Ezra grasped Aria's hand and kissed the back of it. All the way to the boarding dock was a content silence. About fifteen minutes had passed before the couple arrived at the dock. Ezra took Aria's hand and squeezed it tight, before walking onto the ship.

**Note: Ta daa:) Everyone thought that I would be cruel enough to stop Ezria's wedding. Are you guys crazy? Just kidding;) I really hope you enjoy the sequel. Oh, and what did you think of my word play in the title? REVIEW PLEASE:) **

**~Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"So what room are we again," Aria asked softly as Ezra led her down a long hallway.

"Room 216," Ezra replied and finally reached the right room, "Ah, here we are."

He slid the room key into the slot and opened the door. Aria gasped as she walked farther into the room they would be living in for the next week and a half. There was a giant window that overlooked the ocean, roses sprawled across the room, and a king-size bed with a red satin canopy over the top. Ezra had gotten the honeymoon suite. She looked over her shoulder at Ezra, who had just finished bringing in the luggage. He closed the door, went up behind Aria, and snaked his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful," Aria breathed as she stood there in Ezra's arms in awe.

"You're beautiful," Ezra whispered back and smiled as she blushed, "I thought you would like it."

"I love it," Aria said softly.

Ezra spun her around quickly and began to kiss her passionately. Aria returned the kiss and let her hands wrap around his neck. After a while of making out, Aria began unbuttoning Ezra's shirt. Once she got it off, she tossed it somewhere onto the floor and let her hands attack the new, exposed skin. Ezra took the clip from Aria's hair and allowed it to spill down her back into loose ringlets. Ezra pulled away and stared into her eyes for a moment before kissing her again. His hands travelled up and down her back before slowly unzipping the dress. Once it fell to the floor, Aria stepped out of it, never breaking the kiss. Ezra traced her curves through her white, lacy lingerie as she jumped into his arms. Ezra made his way to the bed and gently laid Aria down on it. Aria pulled him down with her as she began to scrape her nails softly down his back before stopping at the waistband of his jeans. It didn't take but a few moments until they were both naked.

"Ezra," Aria breathlessly whispered, "I'm a virgin."

"I know," Ezra fingers grazed her jaw bone, "I'll take care of you. Promise. I love you."

"I love you, too," Ezra said softly before attacking her lips once more…

Aria woke up slowly to the sound of waves. She felt Ezra's arms around her exposed stomach and smiled to herself. She kissed Ezra's nose before untangling herself from him. She got out a complimentary robe from the closet and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself and was amazed by how much she was glowing. Last night had been the best night she ever had with Ezra. She was so happy to finally express her love to him and vise versa. She brushed out the few knots she had in her hair and walked into the small kitchen bar to make coffee. After she put the coffee on, she pulled out an old shirt that belonged to Ezra and pulled it over her head along with her underwear. She made her way over to the giant windows and saw nothing but blue, beautiful waves.

"Good morning," Aria said with a smile as Ezra rolled over in the bed. All of the rooms were connected, except for the bathroom, which had a door, of course.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ezra said as he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Aria crawled back into bed with him and gave him a chaste kiss. Ezra pulled her into his arms and made her lie on top of him. Aria rested her chin on his chest as he played in her hair.

"Thank you," Aria blurted, looking him lovingly in the eyes, "Last night was…," she couldn't describe last night in words.

"Thank you, Aria," Ezra traced along her back, sending chills throughout her body, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Aria replied softly as the coffee maker beeped.

"Don't go," Ezra pouted and gripped her tighter to him.

"I wasn't moving anyway," Aria smiled at him.

The day was pretty normal for the couple, well, except for their interesting shower-that was definitely and new addition. They stayed in bed for most of it, just being lazy and in each other's presence. The room service brought up dinner for them as they watched the sun set over the water. After they finished eating and cleaned up, it was around nine o'clock. Aria was lying on Ezra's lap as he talked about how cute she was in the video montage.

"You want to go for a swim," Ezra suggested suddenly.

"I didn't bring my bathing suit," Aria frowned, "I didn't know where we were going."

"Which is why Hanna gave me some bikinis that she knew you would've wanted," Ezra smiled at her. Aria began to smile, too, but then quickly stopped.

"Hanna didn't pick out anything else, did she," Aria asked hesitantly.

"Not that I know of," Ezra said glancing around and spotting a present Hanna had told him to give to Aria, "But she told me to give you that present over there."

"I'll go get dressed," Aria patted his lap, grabbed the present and her bathing suit Ezra directed her to, and headed straight t the bathroom. Once she shut the door, she tore pen Hanna's present. "Oh my God," she breathed out as she held the piece of clothing into the air. It was a naughty schoolgirl outfit that she said would make Ezra "happy", "Hanna Marin, I will kill you," she said under her breath.

"Is everything okay in there," Ezra asked through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Aria said as she quickly undressed, dressed into a little navy blue bikini, and emerged out of the bathroom, "Ready."

"So what was Hanna's gift," Ezra asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing," Aria blushed and led him out of the door.

"Looks like we are the only ones here," Ezra said as he looked around the indoor swimming pool area.

"Yep," Aria stated as she kicked off her flip-flops, pulled her hair down, and threw her towel aside.

"Okay," Ezra said putting his towel next to hers, "I dare you to do a cannonball with me."

"Seriously," Aria asked and got a nod in return, "Let's go then, darling."

"One, two," Ezra grabbed hold of Aria's hand, "Three!" Aria and Ezra ran to the edge of the pool and jumped high into the air together. Ezra pulled her into his arms once they were in the water. Aria grabbed his face underwater and kissed him softly. They both shot out of the water, trying to get oxygen into their lungs. Aria giggled as she swam back under. Ezra darted after her and pulled her up.

"You're a cheater," she teased as she tried to get out of his grasp, but was unsuccessful.

"Okay, then," Ezra said kissing her neck, "Then let's play a different game."

"And what is this 'game,'" she asked seductively.

Ezra leaned close to her ear, "Marco Polo."

Aria laughed out loud and twisted herself in the water to face him, "You're joking, right?"

"Come on," Ezra pouted, "Please?"

"Fine," Aria said softly.

"You're it," Ezra laughed and dunked her head underneath the water.

"Okay, my eyes are closed," Aria said and began bouncing up and down in the water, "Marco?"

"Polo," Ezra answered barely audible.

Aria swam to the sound of his voice, "Marco?"

"Polo," he answered again, closer to her.

"Marco," Aria asked again with a smirk on her face.

All of a sudden, Ezra's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to where he was, "Polo," he whispered into her ear seductively. Aria opened her eyes and kissed him passionately. He ran his fingers through her chlorine-filled hair as she tangled her hands in his hair. After their making out was finished, Aria smiled.

"Best game of Marco Polo ever," Aria said before jumping back on his lips. A sudden cough from the far side of the room interrupted them.

"Excuse me," an older woman said covering her two kids' eyes, "could you please not do this here in public? With children here?" Aria was pretty sure her face was extremely red and Ezra began to laugh.

"Sorry," Aria said jumping away from Ezra.

Ezra pulled her back close and whispered in her ear, "How about we take this back to our room?" Aria smiled and nodded as they made their way away from the public and into a place a little more private.

**Note: Sooooo, you like? I tried not to make it too much rated M, but I mean, come on, it's their honeymoon:) I think I did well. Can't wait until the next Pretty Little Liars! Ezria action! Please review:)**

**~Laura **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ezra woke up to an empty bed. He frantically looked around the small area in their room and spotted a little note near the coffee maker. He stretched, hopped out of bed, and strode toward the small, pink note.

_Ezra,_

_Went to the café to get some breakfast. I was going to wake you, but you looked too darn cute. See you later, love._

_Your wife,_

_Aria Fitz_

"My Aria," Ezra smiled to himself and put the note down. He walked around the small room, trying to decide on what to do today. Through his thinking and planning, he didn't realize Aria walked into the room until she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Oh," Ezra said a little startled, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Aria smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"So what did you get," Ezra asked getting up and walking over to where the breakfast was.

"I got your favorite, which are chocolate donuts and cinnamon sticks," Ezra licked his lips in anticipation, "I got me a fruit salad, and I am going to steal some of your cinnamon sticks."

"That's fine with me," Ezra smiled as he placed a loving kiss on her lips, "But first I have to go use the bathroom."

"Your bladder is the size of a peanut," Aria joked as she poured coffee for the two of them.

"Oh, shut up," he teased as he closed the bathroom door shut. Aria began to hum as she put two table spoons of sugar in their drinks. She was too preoccupied with breakfast to notice Ezra walk out with a box in his hands.

"Aria," Ezra asked opening the box and holding Hanna's present up by his fingertips, "What is this?"

Aria turned, blushed a deep red, and ran toward the costume, "Nothing! It's just…I-I mean…..Ezra Fitz I told you not to look in that!"

"I'm sorry," he giggled while she hit him with the material, "But I got kind of curious when the top of the box said "Have fun 'Having Fun!'"

"Oh my God," Aria sighed as she dropped into a chair.

"So is that supposed to be a turn on, because it's kind of working. Picturing you in _that_," Ezra smirked as Aria burst into a fit of giggles as Ezra swung her up in his arms.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to dress up for Halloween early this year, Professor Fitz," Aria teased as Ezra gulped.

"Maybe," he choked out as he put her down on his lap.

"Let's just eat breakfast," Aria laughed as she fed Ezra a cinnamon stick.

"Hey, honey," Hanna teased on the other end of the line. Aria had called her once Ezra and she had finished eating, "How's it going?"

"Hanna," Aria lowered her voice, "What the hell is wrong with you? Ezra found your little 'gift.'"

"On you? Did he like it or what," Hanna asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't know because he found it on the laboratory in the bathroom," Aria whisper screamed.

"Oh. I am kind of offended that you haven't worn it yet," Hanna pouted.

"I'm being serious," Aria began to play with her skirt.

"So, was 'it' good or what," Hanna asked in a low voice.

"Was what good," Aria asked. Before Hanna could explain, she finally got it, "Hanna, I will not tell you! Anyway, I have to go, you maniac. Love you."

"Love you, too," Hanna said, "But when you where your costume, put your hair in pigtail braids! That's hot!"

"Goodbye, Han," Aria shook her head and blew out a sigh as she hung up.

"So was that Hanna," Ezra asked as he laughed.

"Yes, it was," Aria giggled back as Ezra ran his hands down the back of her body. When they reached the back of her thighs, he lifted her up and she straddled him. Aria kissed him tenderly as he held her weight. Ezra began to walk backward until his legs hit the bed and he toppled onto it, bringing Aria down with him.

Aria smiled as she lay on his chest with his arms delicately around her small waist, "I love you."

"And I love you," Ezra said as he held her close to him, savoring the time together. He booked two weeks on the cruise. The first week, he and Aria would just be with each other. The second week, she and he would do everything the ship had to offer. Aria's breathing began to get heavy and soon she fell asleep. Ezra glanced at his watch, which read one o'clock in the afternoon, and decided that he would take a nap with her and then go out to buy a bottle of wine and things to cook for dinner. Ezra lay there under Aria and went to sleep.

"Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay. Don't slip your hands under my shirt and tell me it's okay," Ezra was singing softly to the radio as "Alone with You" by Jake Owen began to play. Aria had woken up a few hours ago and was now taking a shower as Ezra began to make a homemade pizza, because of their love for Italian food.

"Baby, can you hand me my brush," Aria called from the bathroom door. Ezra put the spices down and washed his hands before retrieving the brush off of the bed.

"Here you go," Ezra said as she opened a crack in the door.

"Thank you," Aria quickly kissed him on the lips before closing the door and finishing up. Ezra finished adding ingredients and put the pizza in the oven. Aria emerged from the bathroom in some black shorts and on of Ezra's shirts. She smiled at Ezra who was lying across the couch with a book in his hands. Aria climbed onto the bed and took out her laptop and a book. _Her_ book. She opened up to the first page and began to get tears in her eyes, remembering the pain she was going through while she wrote it.

"Hey," Ezra said, closing his book and walking toward the bed where Aria was, "What's wrong, darling?"

"Nothing's wrong," Aria lightly laughed, "I'm just thinking about writing another book. _"Last Kiss"_ was about our breakup. I could write another one about our life now. With our first kiss to an eternity."

"That would be great," Ezra wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she curled into him. The oven beeped a few minutes later, ruining their quiet moment together. Ezra kissed her cheek softly as he walked over to the oven to get the pizza. Aria followed him and poured two glasses of wine. After they set the table with drinks, food, and one candle in the middle, the couple sat down and ate together.

"So I was thinking that tomorrow, we could go swimming again," Aria suggested as they lay in bed with each other, "I really want to go home with a tan for once in my life."

Ezra chuckled as he played with her hair, "Anything you want, love."

"I am going to use the restroom real fast," Aria kissed his lips chastely and waltzed to the bathroom.

"Look who's got a small bladder, now," Ezra joked as she tossed her hair and closed the door behind her. Aria smiled to herself in the mirror as she twisted her hair into pigtail braids, like Hanna told her to. She looked at her little outfit and felt scandalous for owning it. It was a white button-down shirt that exposed her stomach and tied just below her chest. She also had a small, plaid skirt that fell just below her butt. To pull the outfit all together was a few accessories. Her white stockings were just above her knees and went well with her black platform heels. And just to add a little sexier twist to the outfit, Aria stole one of Ezra's ties, in fact the one she had given him on their first date in Philly, and tied it around her neck. Then, she took her fake glasses and put them on her face.

"Record time," she congratulated herself as she fixed her loose curls falling in front of her face. She opened the door and innocently made her way over to Ezra, who had a pillow over his face.

Aria cleared her throat and sat down at the edge of the bed, "Professor Fitz?"

Ezra pulled the pillow off of his face and moaned when he saw her. Her eyes gleamed as his eyes roamed her body.

Aria saw him getting worked up already and that sent even more confidence soaring through her, "So, _Professor_," she asked innocently, "I think I need help with something. You see, I'm very "frustrated" and need some "private" lessons with you. Do you want to help me?"

Ezra smiled and crawled next to her, "I'd love to, Miss Montgomery."

**Note: You asked for it:) I hoped you enjoyed! Thank you for all of my reviews:) Sorry for any mistakes. I am so excited for tomorrow's episode! Ezria is going to be epic in it:) Please review!**

**~Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Why is it that both of our best friends, would turn out to be a couple," Aria questioned as she lay near the pool deck on a floating chair that was held in place by Ezra's feet. She had worn a white bikini that made her skin look dark and her chocolate hair down in ringlets.

"They understand each other," Ezra laughed. He had on some white and blue swim trunks that matched Aria's attire. The white with her bathing suit and the blue with her sunglasses.

"I guess you're right," Aria replied as she threw her head back against the reclined chair. It was a perfect day, so far. Of course it was only about one o'clock, though. Aria and Ezra lay in bed for a few hours this morning after their fun night, relaxing their muscles.

"I think we are supposed to dock at the Caribbean today," Ezra said as Aria opened her eyes wide and pulled her sunglasses to the bottom of her nose.

"Already," Aria asked astonished.

"Yes," Ezra said nodding his head, "Apparently we moved pretty fast."

"Dang," Aria breathed out. It felt like only yesterday they were boarding the boat. Ezra got up and jumped over her into the water. There were only a few people out today at the pool. There was some sort of "Kid's Day" that the boat was hosting. Since the parents wanted to be with their kids, too, they went with them. So it was just the single adults who were either at the pool, shopping, or in their rooms.

"Join me," Ezra asked, swimming up to the side of the chair and leaning on it a bit.

"No," Aria said flipping over onto her stomach, "Not right now."

"Oh, come on," Ezra pouted shaking her foot at the bottom of the chair, "You don't want to leave your husband alone, now would you?"

"Ezra, stop being a three-year-old," Aria teased and shook her foot away.

"Fine then," Ezra said, letting go of her foot, "This could've been easy, but you rejected me. I guess this just means war."

"What do you mean," Aria lifted her head, but Ezra went underwater. Aria shrugged and put her head back down. All of a sudden, a big splash of water landed on top of Aria. She gasped, "Ezra!"

She kicked her legs in the water to splash him back before she lay back down. Ezra swam under her and flipped her into the water. Aria began splashing all around and coughing.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay," Ezra said taking her into his arms.

"You're a jerk," Aria replied as she closed her eyes, "But I love you."

"I love you, too," Ezra said back and gently kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms and legs around him without breaking their kiss. She pulled away and stared to his eyes.

"I win," Aria whispered in his ear before dunking him under the water. She laughed as she swam away, him chasing behind her. She managed to out swim him, but he wasn't that far behind.

"Not fair," Ezra said as he flipped his hair to the side, getting the water out if it.

"How about I make it up to you," Aria said seductively, "How about we take a dip in the hot tub. Or the sauna. Anywhere that is _steamy_."

"Ye-yeah," Ezra stuttered as he walked up the pools steps and followed her to the hot tub. Ezra watched as she walked with a sway to her hips, her hair bouncing against her bare back with every step. He remembered last night, which added to his excitement now. She moaned as she stepped into the steaming water. It was the absolute sexiest sound Ezra had ever heard.

"What's taking you so long," Aria asked innocently, "I'm getting kind of lonely."

Ezra hurriedly jumped into the burning water with her and took her in his arms. He couldn't wait any longer, "Are you still lonely?"

"No," Aria smiled as she kissed him hungrily. He kissed her back with just as much fire. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved his lips to her neck. Aria groaned as he continued to suck on her neck.

"Maybe," Aria giggled as he began to nibble on her ear, "Maybe we should just take this to our room? You know what happened last time."

"Okay," Ezra removed his lips from her skin and lifted her up in his arms, "But this time, I'm in charge."

Aria laughed as he made a mad dash toward their room. He jammed the room key into the door as he fumbled with Aria in his arms. He slammed the door shut and pushed her up against the wall. Aria gasped as she felt the cold wall press up against her skin. Ezra's lips resumed their place on Aria's neck. Aria ran her fingers through his hair, but then pulled his lips back up to hers.

"I thought I was in charge," Ezra whispered against her lips as he moved them to the bed. Aria giggled as he pushed her back onto the bed and crawled up to meet her.

* * *

><p>The couple both lay there in each other's arms. Aria's head pressed into Ezra's chest, and Ezra's hands entwined behind her back. She kissed his chest, his neck, and his lips before she looked him in the eyes.<p>

"This is amazing," she smiled as his eyes gleamed with love, "Being here with you. We've come a long way."

"Yes, we have," Ezra smiled back at her before flipping her body on top of his, "I'm so happy we are married. Mrs. Fitz."

Aria giggled as she felt him rub up and down her back, sending chills along her spine. "Me, too, Mr. Fitz. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby," Ezra said gently as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

* * *

><p>"There's a little moonlight, dancing on the sand," Billy Currington's song "Let Me Down Easy" flowed out of Ezra's IPhone Dock, "There's a warm breeze blowing by the ocean as you're taking my hand."<p>

Ezra and Aria lay on the balcony of their room, having a picnic under the stars. They were lying on a small blue blanket, hands and feet entwined. Ezra plucked a grape from their little dinner tray and fed it to Aria.

"A little cheesy, don't you think," Aria giggled as she fed him one in return. Ezra giggled and kissed her softly.

"Want to make it even cheesier," Ezra asked as he got up from the floor, "Dance with me?"

Aria's smile was probably ear to ear as she took Ezra's awaiting hand. He wrapped his arms around her as they began to sway to the music. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, engulfed in the scent of his cologne she had bought him. They danced the night away under the glimmering stars.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Ezra whispered to Aria as they continued to sway, "I can't imagine what I'd be without you, Aria."

Aria smiled against his chest at that statement. "I know that I wouldn't be fully me without you. You complete me. The only one who ever has and will."

**Note: Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy:) I'm sorry that I didn't put an M rated chapter, but I have family who reads this stuff. I'll just leave it up to your imagination. And I felt like this had to be fluffy, because of all of the intense and sad chapters of my other story "Be There For Me, Always?". Btw, Billy Curringtom has a VERY sexy voice. I really hope you enjoyed:) Please review!**

**~Laura**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Aria, come on," Ezra said as he banged on the bathroom door, "We are going to be late."

"Well," Aria said, opening the bathroom door as she finished applying her makeup, "If you would tell me where we are going, we wouldn't have this issue, now would we."

Ezra shook his head, "Yeah, no," he said as Aria groaned, "Put this on."

"A blindfold," Aria asked, holding up the material in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Would you stop being so stubborn and put the damn thing on before I punish you," Ezra asked as he pulled her flush against his body. Aria smiled at his frustration and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, sir," she whispered in his ear as she pulled the blindfold over her eyes. She squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room.

"Are we almost there," Aria asked as she was lifted off of Ezra's shoulder.

"We're here," he replied, pulling the blindfold off of her head. She looked around, at first not knowing what he wanted to do, but then she saw a sign that said "Parasailing". "What do you think?"

Aria gulped and shook her head, "No."

"What?"

"I can't do this," she said as she faced him, "Look, you go and I'll wait for you in our room. Yeah, that sounds better. Okay, I love you." Aria gave Ezra a chaste kiss and began walking back to the rooms.

"Aria," Ezra said, running in front of her to stop her from going any farther, "Come on, it is discounted. We will never get another chance like this. Please do this for me?"

Aria looked at a couple that was currently parasailing and shook her head again, "No, I can't. You know how afraid of heights I am."

"I'll be right there with you," Ezra pleaded, "You'll beat yourself up afterward if you don't do this."

"Fine," Aria said as she walked back to the line. They finally made it to the front when Aria turned and looked at Ezra, "No, I changed my mind."

"Nope, you are coming," Ezra said, lifting her in his arms.

"Why," Aria whined.

"YOLO," Ezra smiled triumphantly, using the phrase Aria had always used. She groaned, giving up. The couple went through safety tips and what to do. They were soon in a harness and ready to go. Aria had a death grip on Ezra's hand. Ezra kissed it and leaned over to kiss her before they were taken high in the air.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, that was so beautiful," Aria gushed to Ezra as they entered their hotel room, "I loved it so much! I can't believe I was so scared."<p>

Ezra smiled as she continued to go on and on about their experience, "I told you that you would like it."

Aria's smiled widened as she hugged Ezra's waist, "Thank you for making me do that." Ezra hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Now, it is your turn to decide what we do tonight," Ezra said as she pulled back to look at him.

"I have my ideas," Aria smirked as she leaned into his ear, "Get dressed in something nice, Mr. Fitz."

"I think we both need a shower, though, Mrs. Fitz," Ezra said back, turning her toward the bathroom. Aria giggled as Ezra pushed her toward the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind them.

After taking a shower, and then another shower, the couple parted their ways and was in the process of getting ready. Ezra took over the bedroom, and Aria took over the bathroom. Ezra was sitting on the couch, watching television as he waited for his wife.

"Baby, what time is it," Aria called from the bathroom.

"Seven forty," Ezra replied.

"Damn, I am right on time," Aria said as she waltzed into the living room. Ezra stood up and faced her, his mouth dropping open in awe. She had on a blood red, curve-hugging, mid-thigh dress, matched with a pair of black heels. Her hair flowed in loose curls that reached the middle of her back. Her makeup was natural, only mascara was extra applied to exaggerate her large, beautiful hazel eyes.

"Oh my God," Ezra breathed, walking over to her and slipping his arms around her waist, "You look so sexy."

"So do you," Aria agreed, letting her eyes travel up and down her husband. Ezra wasn't slacking in the wardrobe department, either. He was wearing a white, button down shirt with a black tie and dress shoes. His hair was tousled, just the way Aria liked it. "Are you ready to go?"

"After you, my dear," Ezra said as he placed a hand on the small of her back and followed her to their unknown destination. A few minutes later, Ezra found himself being led into a nightclub. He had never been to a club with Aria except for a few times, so he was excited to see what she would do.

"Come on," she told Ezra over the music as she pulled him onto the dance floor, "I love this song." As "Scream" by Usher boomed on the floor, Ezra was amazed at Aria's ability to dance. She looked like she would go to clubs all the time, when in reality, she had only been a few times with the girls. Ezra pulled her to him as she continued to dance on him, a smile plastered to her face. Ezra tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her passionately.

After a few songs, Aria and Ezra migrated to the bar. Ezra ordered a beer for him and a margarita for Aria. She innocently put a hand on his and looked at the bar tender with shiny eyes, "Actually, add a few shots to the order."

The bar tender went to work on their orders as Ezra looked at Aria curiously, "What has gotten into you? I love it!"

"You should see when the girls and I go out," Aria winked at Ezra as their round of shots was placed in front of them. Aria gave Ezra one, clinked their glasses together, and downed it. And then another. And then another. Ezra stopped after the next, assuming he would be the semi-sober one to get them to their room without falling off the ship. By the end of the night, Aria had a margarita and six shots, which was more than enough for her.

"Damn it," Aria yelled as she fell face first onto the deck. Ezra ran to her and helped her back up.

"Aria, are you okay," Ezra asked as he tried to hold her up.

"I'm f-fine. Am I still pretty," she asked as she attempted to pose like a model.

Ezra let out a laugh and helped her walk a little ways, "Beautiful."

"You know, what," she slurred as she almost took another fall, "I can go for another shot. I mean, I'm not that drunk."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Ezra said, wishing they would arrive at their room faster.

"Bitch, bring me another shot," Aria yelled at the top of her lungs. Ezra's eyes went wide as he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Aria," Ezra said softly, "People are sleeping. There are kids on this cruise. Hush."

"I want to- I want to buy a fucking tiger," Aria said as she growled and made claws like a tiger, "Picture it. A massive, fierce, fucking tiger living in our house. That would be like, phenomenal."

"We'll see," Ezra said as they finally reached their door. Aria stumbled inside, taking her shoes off and throwing them in a corner. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels. Ezra snatched it from her hands and put it on top of the cabinets out of her short self's reach.

"What the hell, bro," Aria asked, grabbing a ponytail and pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Do you want to fight?"

"Maybe tomorrow night," Ezra replied, undoing his tie and sliding off his shirt. "Right now, I am helping you to bed."

"Why are we going to bed so early," Aria whined.

"You are drunk," Ezra explained, taking her hands in his.

Aria laughed loudly, "What? No! I am just acting like this cause I am," she bit her lip, thinking of a word, "Constipated? Yeah, constipated!"

Ezra held back a laugh, "Sweetheart, get out of your dress, put on a shirt of mine, and get into bed, okay?"

Aria let out a huff of air and stripped out of her dress. Ezra threw her a shirt, but since she was wasted, it hit her face and dropped to the floor. Her eyes looked all around her, wondering where the shirt came from.

"I think God is cleaning out his closet," Aria finally said.

"Okay," Ezra said, retrieving the shirt from the floor and pulling it over her head. He lifted her up and put her in bed. He got two aspirins and a glass of water and forced her to take them. Ezra climbed into bed right after her. She jumped as he snuggled up to her.

"I have a husband, dude," Aria yelled, pushing him away.

"I am your husband, dude," Ezra replied.

"Oh, okay," Aria said as she cuddled into him. She soon fell asleep as Ezra rubbed her back. He closed his eyes tightly and kissed her head, hoping she wouldn't have too badly of a hangover in the morning.

"I will never allow you to drink that much ever again," Ezra whispered in her ear, "Ever." He kissed her head one more time before letting sleep overtake him.

**Note: Sort of a filler chapter. I really like this chapter. With all of my other sad stories, I figured this one would bring a little happiness. Don't worry though, things will get better for them in the other ones soon. We need to see a drunk Aria so bad. Oh, and I'm sorry for swearing like that, because it isn't something I do that often, but I just had to stick it in there. But I'll put a dollar in the swear jar, okay? Haha:) Oh, and Happy Father's Day to all of the amazing Dad's out there!**

**Please review! It would mean the world to me!**

**~Laura**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Oh my God," Aria gasped as she sat up slowly, shielding her eyes from the sunlight, "Someone turn off the sun."

Ezra chuckled lightly from the kitchen, "So you're awake I see?"

Aria peeked through her arms and looked at Ezra, "Could you bring me some Aspirin or something, please?" Ezra smiled at her and brought her two pills and a glass of water, "What the hell happened last night? All I remember was dancing with you, and then something about a tiger. Was it on the boat? Did they catch it?"

Ezra looked at her and smiled broadly, "First, I had to walk you all the way to our room or else you would've fallen off the ship. Then, you kept tripping and screaming and saying you wanted to get a huge tiger as a pet."

Aria groaned and put the glass of water down on the bedside table, "I am such an idiot. I'm never drinking that much again. Did I say anything else?"

"You wanted to fight me for taking away a bottle of Jack from you," he laughed, "And when I threw you a shirt to sleep in, you thought God was cleaning out his closet."

Aria giggled as Ezra kissed her on the cheek, "So, in other words, I entertained you last night?"

"Very much so. Yes," he agreed with a laugh.

"I think I need to puke," she said, getting up from the bed and walking calmly into the bathroom, "I will be back in a few." Ezra lay down in her spot and shook his head. "I feel so much better," she screamed from the bathroom, causing Ezra to double over in laughter.

* * *

><p>"We get home when," Aria asked incredulously a few hours later, not believing their honeymoon was coming to an end.<p>

"Either tomorrow afternoon, or the morning after," Ezra said, twirling one of her locks of hair around his finger absentmindedly. "Can you believe we have been married for almost a week?"

"It doesn't feel like a week," she replied with a sigh, "I wish it wouldn't go by so fast. It seems like it was yesterday was our wedding night."

Ezra nodded his head and kissed her cheek, "It's going to be okay, though, sweetheart."

"As long as I have you," she agreed, leaning over to kiss him ardently.

He looked at his wife for a few moments, still not believing she was always and forever his. They had come such a long way together. It amazed him that they known each other for over three years when it felt like they had just met each other the day before.

"Ezra," Aria asked a few seconds later, looking up into his eyes, "We are going to have children aren't we?"

"Of course," he replied without hesitation, "Why on Earth would you even ask that question?" He smiled and kissed her chastely as he held her in his arms.

"That is what I thought," she snuggled farther into his chest, "What do you think they will look like? Or be like?"

"Well," he began, giving it a little bit of thought, "If we have a girl, she will be as beautiful as her mother. She will probably be born with a full head of dark brown hair and maybe, just maybe, my blue eyes. Everything else would be from you, though. Her personality will most likely be like yours, too. Stubborn, whiny, never pleased," Aria elbowed him as he teased her. He just tightened his grip around her and kissed her nose, "I'm kidding, baby. She will have determination, kindness, generousness, and sweetness. Just like you."

"And if we have a boy," Aria continued for him, "He will be just like his father. I can picture him right now. His hair a light brown, maybe even with a blonde tint, sparkling blue eyes, my nose and mouth, and your ears. As for what he will be like, I'm not sure. Probably funny, loving, passionate, a lady killer," she looked up at Ezra, who was smiling.

"Oh, now you are just being nice," he replied, leaning down to give her another kiss, "I was the total opposite of a lady killer when I was young. More like a mood killer." Aria laughed as Ezra made a dorky face. He tackled her to the mattress and kissed her softly, "The sad part is I wasn't kidding."

"You are full of shit," Aria replied, "I have seen your high school photos, and I definitely would've been all over you. I guess some things never change," she smiled as she kissed him passionately.

"Well, I have seen photos of you from middle school," Ezra replied playfully, as Aria groaned, "You had that pink hair working for you. With your little chubby cheeks that you still haven't grown out of." Aria hit his hands away as he tried to grab her cheeks. "I never said I didn't love them."

"Mhmm," she mumbled back playfully.

"I do love them," he said back, lowering his face to hers, "And I love you."

"To the moon and back," Aria asked, tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt. She looked up at him innocently, batting her hazel eyes.

"To the moon and back," he confirmed, smiling at her as he attached their lips. Aria moved her hands under his shirt, lifting the material up to his upper chest. He did the same with hers, letting their stomachs touch as they continued to kiss overpoweringly.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy you came back for me," Aria said as they lay together, wrapped up in a thin sheet hours later.<p>

Ezra kissed her cheek softly, "Me, too. I was stupid enough to leave you the first time. I'll never do that again. I've realized how unhappy and lonely I'd feel if I didn't have you as my wife." Aria smiled at the honesty in his voice.

The brunette looked out of her window overlooking the sea, "I see land, sailor." She sighed, snuggling into Ezra even more.

"Well, captain, we were going to find it sooner or later," he answered back, looking down at her in his arms. "Just because the honeymoon is over, doesn't mean our marriage is over. It means it is just beginning."

"Look at you being all poetic," she teased, tracing his jawbone, causing him to get the goose bumps.

"Well, I try," he said, squeezing her to him, "As much as I want to continue to lie here with you, I think we need to start packing."

"How about you do that, and I just stay here and take a little cat nap," she whispered to him, "I'm pretty tired from the last few hours I spent with you." She pouted her bottom lip and gave him puppy dog eyes, "Pwetty pwease?"

"You know I can't say no to your baby voice," He whispered back, "You stay here. I'll go pack. You are so lucky I love you and don't say 'No, bitch. Get the hell up and help me pack your damn suitcase. I don't know who you think you are, pushing me the hell around like I'm your bitch or something. Shit.'"

Aria burst into a fit of giggles, loving the way Ezra was always himself with her. He showed her his dorky side, which made her adore him even more. "You are right. I am lucky. Now, make yourself useful and get your ass to work."

"Yes, ma'am," he said softly, giving her one long kiss before hopping off the bed, getting into his boxers and sweatpants, and got to work packing. Aria admired him for a little while longer before slipping into a soft slumber.

**Note: Shaaa, my babies(: I really liked this chapter for the fluffiness. I'm so happy I finished writing this chapter. I've been so blocked, it is unreal. Also, I have been busy with school shopping and stuff:/ **

**Also, I wanted to slap Mama Fitz upside the head for telling Aria that she would give her some money to leave Ezra. And making her feel guilty for having Ezra fired and ruining his life. WTF? Poor, Aria:( Byron deserves an award for being an amazing father at the end of the episode. I can't wait until the next one:)**

**Anyway, please leave a review!**

**~Laura**


End file.
